


Sex Pollen

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Bruises, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Feral, Fluff, Hickeys, Horny, Lemons, M/M, Other, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, af, face fucking, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, this is just all smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Headcanons on what the boys are like when theyre so horny they can barely stand.Reader is usually gender neutral :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith/Reader, Flaco Hernández/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	1. Sean Macguire x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, feel free to ask if you want any gang members included :) 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Sean watches you all day like a hungry wolf, waiting for the opportunity to pounce on you and drag you out of camp.

At first, he'll just follow you around camp, nattering to you as you try get on with your work. Susan is always on his tail, swatting him away with a rolled-up newspaper.

Will call you big man, even if you're shorter/smaller than him.

He'll watch as you do your daily chores.

Chopping firewood? "Look at you go, big man. Use them muscles!"

Carrying haybales? "Go onnnn, lift em! Wear yourself out, you ain't gonna be needin' that energy for later. Heh, trust me."

Carrying sacks to Pearson's wagon? "You're doin' all the heavy jobs today, ain'tcha? You look good all sweaty, your ass looks far too good in them pants too."

Susan swats him again and tells him off for making inappropriate comments in the middle of camp.

You don't get a chance to rest. Sean's grabbing you by the arm, running off into the forest with his bedroll under one arm. He at least wants you to be comfortable.

I hope you like having your ass ate cause Sean's gonna be all over it. "That ass is mine, just you wait!"

He doesn't bother much with foreplay, already rock hard. He'll get your ass ready, not afraid to bury his face and really get you in the mood.

What he lacks in size, he makes up for in pace. He knows he's not the biggest but trust me, that's not gonna be a problem.

Sean's also loud as hell during sex. He chats so much shit, doesn't shut up despite the number of people telling him to shut it.

He fucks as fast as a rabbit but his stamina ain't great. He'll have short breaks often, reaching round to toss you off before putting his hand back on your hip and going back at it.

It doesn't take long for him to cum. Sometimes he pulls out, depending on what mood you're in, but when he's sex pollen he just wants to fill you up. If you're not leaking his cum by the end of it then he'll get hard and carry on.

He lets out a deep sigh as he cums for the first time.

"Don't get comfy, we ain't stoppin," he chuckles.

Sean's back at it within a few seconds, milking himself and riding his orgasm. This is when he starts to get overly-loud.

"Fuck... ooooooh fuck! Oh (Y/N), you're so good for me, ain'tcha? Takin' me so well. God. I love bein' able to fuck you over and over like this."

Sean doesn't mind what kinda person you are; if youre a moaner, groaner, talker, etc. As long as you're happy, he's happy.

He loves gripping your hips and half-fucking, half-pulling you onto him.

If you enjoy hair pulling, choking, etc, then he'll be all over it. He knows he's practically using you to get himself off, so the least he can do is include all your kinks.

You can feel his dick twitch inside of you every time you shout his name, he loves it.

He'll cum on command, especially if you're practically screaming "Please cum inside of me!"

Sean's starting to pant but he's not ready to stop. He's already quite sweaty. He takes the opportunity to tie his hair back before carrying on.

If you want to switch positions then Sean's always happy to do that. Whatever position you want, he'll do it, whenever you want it. The only exception is you can't ride him when he's like this. Sean NEEDS to be in control.

Sean can't keep his hands off your cock, playing with your balls often too. He'll comment on it, just like he comments on everything.

"How's your dick so pretty? God, you're throbbing, ain'tcha? Might let you raw me with this weapon tomorrow, eheh," Sean chuckles.

Sean loves his hair being pulled. He loves to be in control but he has no problem with you bossing him about. Grip ahold of his hair, look him in the eye, and order him to fuck you good. He'll lose it.

Sean can't contain himself and cums again. "Sorry, lad, you're just too hot when you do that to me."

He's knackered at this point. Slowly pulling out of you and rolling off you, his arms sprawled out over you as he tries to catch his breath.

You sit upright, cleaning the two of you off, pulling Sean onto the roll matt instead of the forest floor.

Sean eventually has the energy to get back up and walk to camp, but you haven't. No way are you gonna be able to walk for the next few days.

The two of you will fall asleep, sharing his little roll matt.

Sean's cuddled up to you. Play with his hair, it'll help ease him so he can fall asleep faster.

The next morning he'll be all over you, praising you non-stop, getting you whatever you need.

"You want breakfast in bed, sweetheart? You stay here, I'll go get you breakfast!"

He'll help walk you back to camp, sneaking you into your tent so you can be bed bound for however long you need.


	2. Arthur Morgan x GN!Reader

Calls you pet names more than usual. All you'll hear is 'darlin, come here' or 'sweetheart, dont you wanna come for a walk with me?'

He's fab at hiding it from camp members, but the second he's got you alone he's all over you.

Sit on his lap and he'll probably sulk. "Why you teasin' me like this, sweetheart? You're gonna regret it."

Arthur tries not to do PDA much, but he'll be covering you in kisses when he's sex pollen. Can't take his hands off you! It totally gives him away, but no ones complained since it's not raunchy or cringy.

Arthur isn't one to ask for blowjobs, but he will when he's sex pollen. If you go down on him without asking he'll lose it, it's such a big weakness for him. If you're alright with it then he will face fuck you as well.

He has no preference when it comes to positions. He'll usually encourage you to pick them since "you're the one who's gonna be lyin' that way for a few hours."

Low honour Arthur is a lot riskier, will fuck you wherever he can take you, even if it's behind the back of one of the wagons.

Low honour Arthur also LOVES talking dirty. High honour Arthur will talk dirty but kinder phrases, a lot of praise, whereas low honour Arthur goes totally feral. "Ain't you such a good pet for me? Lettin' me fuck you here. We ain't that far from camp, and I ain't gonna stop if we're caught."

High honour Arthur is gentle as hell during sex, but he'll be going hard and rough. He'll praise you everytime you cum, and everytime he cum's he'll just say "sorry Darlin' but I've gotta carry on," giving you a brief moment before he continues.

Micah once shouted at Arthur to shut up since the two of you were being louder than usual. High honour Arthur told him "you jealous or somethin'? Why you listenin' in, get lost you creep!" whilst still going at it. Low honour Arthur fucked you as hard as he could as he shouted "I'm gonna fuck 'em even harder now. Thanks for the encouragement!"

Arthur isn't one for hickeys but if you're into it, he'll leave them all over you. "Everyones gonna know you're mine, sweetheart."

Have you ever seen Arthur flustered red, sweat covering his entire body, mouth parted as he rolls his hips into you? No? Well, you're gonna.

You will be showered in kisses and compliments after he's finally finished. "I owe you big time, darlin'. Just say the word and I'll be at your service, whenever you need me." Yes, this means he'll go down on you for hours, anything for you!!!!


	3. John Marston x GN!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention squirting, but the rest is GN.

"I'm horny.”

He'll straight up tell you and doesn't mind saying it in earshot of other members. He doesn't care. If the mans gotta go then he's gotta go.

He loves being risky, public places are so fun for him. He'll have you pinned up against one of the small shacks round the back of Shady Belle in broad daylight.

John wont follow you around camp, he'll try his best to get work done, but if it's too much he'll seek you out. "Excuse me, (Y/N). Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

If someone catches you two John will shout at them to go away. "Can't you see we're busy here?! God!"

He'll want to tie you up, bit of a dominance thing for him. You'll have your hands tied behind your back, ass up in the air, face in the dirt. "I don't think you realise just how damn good you look!"

John actually really enjoys it when you give his scars attention. Lick over them, kiss them, maybe give them a lil bite. Kiss down from his scars to his neck and leave a few hickeys there, he loves it.

Grab!! his!! hair!!

LOVES ROLEPLAY.

If you’re a squirter then John will just die. That’s it. Life over. He loves it far too much. 

John is LOUD. He'll curse a lot, moan more than ever, grunt every now and again too. It's veeeery normal to have multiple people to tell him specifically to shut up whenever he's going at it.

"For the tenth time, John. Keep. It. Down!" - Hosea

He's not one for dirty talking a load, usually cause he's too out of breath to speak, but if you dirty talk to him you'll make his knees weak. "You keep talkin' to me like that and I'll... I'll... I dunno what I'll do!" See, he's not very good :(

He usually tries his best to pull out, but when he's sex pollen he just doesn't care.

John normally LOVES it when you ride him, but he'll want to be totally in control when he's like this. He needs to go at his pace, though he'll still give you all the attention; rubbing your clit, covering you in kisses, all that good stuff.

John usually picks you up and fucks you against a wall/tree/whatever. He loves grabbing ahold of your ass whilst he fucks you. If you wrap your legs around his waist and urge him in then he'll just lose it, he loves that.

Very fluffy after sex, if you don't pass out from how long he's fucking you for. Tucks you into bed whilst he goes and gets you a hot drink and some snacks. He'll urge you to cuddle up to him so he can play with your hair and fall asleep on his chest.


	4. Kieran Duffy x GN!Reader

Absolutely feral. He goes ape shit.

Embarrassed about bein' horny? nah.

Sure, he won't show he's horny around other camp members but he'll take EVERY opportunity to get you away from camp.

"Fishin'? You wanna come fishin' with me, love? Cmon, lets go! I really wanna go fishin'!"

Kieran will get NO work done whilst he's sex pollen. He'll either follow you around camp or run off into the forest so he can jack off.

If you tease this poor boy then you're in for a bad time, he'll let up all that pent up anger and frustration out on you >:(

Sit on his lap and he'll just pick you up and walk away, doesn't matter if you're are in the middle of a convo. Say goodbye and accept the fact that you're about to be ruined.

The first time he was ever sex pollen around you, the camp was silent the next day. Despite the two of you going off deep into the forest, he managed to keep everyone awake. Nobody was expecting our little Kieran to be so loud, dominant, and feral, but here we are. Kieran didn't understand why everyone was looking at him in shock the next morning. He greeted everyone cheery as usual and got a few responses like "You've got a lot of pent up emotions, dont you?" or "Didn't know you had all that in ya."

He wont shut up. You cannot shut this boy up. "Fuck, fuck! You likin' this huh? Ya slut! God, you look so good. I'm gonna fill you up over and over. You ain't gonna be able to walk for weeks!"

The two of you have been kicked out of many hotels just cause Kieran specifically has had so many noise complaints.

Kieran also loves roleplay. His guilty pleasure is pretending he's an O'driscoll and he's captured you. He'll tie you up and 'torture' you. And yes, he kept his O'driscoll scarf just for this.

Kieran sometimes ties his hair in a ponytail cause it goes everywhere during sex. "Hang on.. I can't see you properly." *pauses balls-deep in you so he can tie up his hair*

Kieran goes FAST. He fucks like a rabbit.

Do everything you can to make him feel dominant and he'll love you forever.

Doggystyle is his fave, but the one where your heads down, ass in the air. He loves being able to lean over you slightly, either to pull at your hair, reach round and choke you, or whisper dirty stuff into your ear.

Kieran will probably fall asleep on your chest afterwards. He'll wear himself out and just die from exhaustion the second he's finished. The next morning he'll do everything he can to make it up to you; breakfast in bed, cuddles, massages, the lot.


	5. Bill Williamson x GN!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does mention squirting, but the rest is GN.

He wont follow you around camp, but you'll catch him staring at you often. Don't you dare tease that boy else he'll storm right over and drag you into the forest.

"I swear to god, if I catch you flashin' me one more time, I'll rip them clothes off you and fuck you in the middle of camp!"

Sit on his lap and he'll be all over you. He doesn't care whos around, Bill will be kissin' your neck, cheek, bittin' your earlobe, the lot. He'll have one hand on your waist, the other gripping onto your upper thigh. You'll often have to swat his hand away when he gets too close to your crotch.

Sean will tease Bill whenever he catches him smothering you. "Oooh, horny again are ya, big man? Poor (Y/N) must be sore as hell."

Bill never drinks when he's sex pollen. He wants to be fully in control, wants to remember everything that happens.

Bill lets out a lot of anger on you during sex. As in, he'll just pound you into the dirt.

So much swearing. He can't dirty talk during sex, all he can do is grunt and say "SHIT!" over and over.

Bill LOVES the build-up. He loves to really get you in the mood for it. His favourite is having you sit inbetween his legs, your back against his chest. He'll rub you through your clothes, his hand firm on your neck as he whispers into your ear. The grip on your neck will tighten when Bill finally starts fingering you, and he wont hold back. "Gotta get ya ready for me, sweetheart. You're in for a long night, and I know you're gonna love it."

Bite his fuckin neck!! Give that man a hickey!!!!!! He LOVES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grab onto his hair also!!!!!! Play with his beard!!!!!!!!!

Doggystyle is a fave, he loves being able to tower over you, loves it even more when your back is pressed against his chest, his hand around your neck.

He also loves reverse cowgirl, any style of it. He likes to grip a hold of your hair as you ride him, or he'll lift up your legs and pound upwards into you.

If you’re a squirter then Bill will cum the second you start squirting. He loves it, one of his faves.

He'll be in awe if you encourage him. He loves having someone talk dirty to him, tell him how big and strong he is, moan loudly and praise him often.

Wont let you go after sex. You'll have to peel him off you just so you can clean yourself up. He'll fall asleep pretty quickly afterwards too.

You'll 100% wake up the next morning to Bill kissing your neck, his boner rutting against your ass. "I hope you ain't too tired cause I'm ready to go again."


	6. Charles x GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never ever wrote charles before so sorry if its ooc

He's 50/50 on PDA. Sometimes he'll be all over you every opportunity he gets, but it wont be too much. He'll have you sit on his lap at the campfire, occasionally kissing at your neck and collarbone. If no ones around then he'll whisper dirty things in your ear whilst his hand trails up your inner thigh.

He wont follow you around the camp, and he will continue with whatever chores he has for today, but he'll give you the occasional look and smile. Not a gentle smile, more of an 'I'm excited for later' smirk. 

If he can get you alone for a moment then he'll definitely rile you up, he does enjoy teasing you. "Don't use up all your energy on your chores, you're gonna at least need a little bit for later."

Charles is happy to do whatever kinks you enjoy, within limits. He doesn't want to hurt you, so if you enjoy really being roughed up then he may be hesitant. 

If you can make him feel loved and attractive then he's gonna be all over you. Call him handsome, compliment his hair and figure, all that good stuff. "You really mean that, don't you? You must do if you tell it me so often." 

He prefers to take you in private, maybe splash out on a bath and hotel together. Sometimes, when it's really bad, he'll happily take you into the forest and do it there, enjoying seeing you propped up against a tree rather than lying on the ground.

Charles isn't too fussed about positions. As long as he can get his urges out on you then he's happy. His stamina is amazing, can easily go for hours on end. 

You WILL be manhandled. Charles is a big guy with a lotta strength. He likes to just pick you up and move you to however he needs you. Fucking on the bed and he wants to move to up against the wall? He'll just pick you up and do it. 

Whenever he's coming to the end of his sex pollen phase, he'll enjoy you riding him. You're obviously gonna enjoy that too, looking down to see Charles all flustered, slightly sweaty, hair down, super flustered.

He will NOT hold back, but will be so caring and gentle afterward.

Will smother you the next day - breakfast in bed, massages, lots of tender touches. He'll probably do all your chores too, telling whoever asks that you're sick and he just wants to help you out.


	7. Micah x GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does mention breeding, which (to my knowledge) is a kink that a lot of genders have! not just females!

He’ll ignore EVERYONE but you. He has no time for robberies or whatever ‘nonsense’ people are trying to pester him about. Micah is H O R N Y and he’s gonna find you and do something about it. 

Micah won't let you get on with your chores. The second he feels himself getting into this state, he’s dragging you out of camp so he can find a secluded area, pitch his tent, and fuck you into the dirt for hours on end. "I need you right now. You're comin' with me. No if's or but's, we're leavin'." 

He MIGHT book a hotel instead, depending on how much money he’s got to waste, and if he can be bothered to ride into town. 

He gets suuuuper sensitive in this state. The first time he was like this, you tried to go down on him and he had to tell you to stop cause it was just too much. 

Micah loves fucking like a dog in heat, but he’ll get super mushy if you offer to ride him. 

70% of the time he wants to be in control, practically using you as a cum dumpster so he can get himself off. And the other 30% of the time, he wants you to take control, tying his arms to the bedframe and letting you ride him.

When he’s like this, it’s the only time you’ll see him ‘fall apart.’ I’m talking really losing himself in the moment, his mind super fogged up as he’s just so focused on pleasure and letting off steam. You’ll finally get to see how flustered he gets. 

He’ll have super rosy cheeks, mouth slightly parted, hair brushing over the corners of his face, forehead slightly sweaty, eyes half-lidded as he lets out raspy moans. 

Normally, Micah grunts and pants, but this is the only time he’ll moan, and god does he sound good. 

Micah will never get like this with any random whore. If he’s sex pollen and you two are just fucking then he’ll be the dom and fuck you till neither of you can walk. But if you’re in a romantic relationship then he’ll allow himself to fall apart and have you see him in that mushy state.

Micah LOVES cumming in you. He’ll do it over and over until his cum is dripping out of you. He can’t get enough of it and yes, he’ll spread your legs and admire his work quite often.

If you’re into it then feel free to tease him about breeding you. He’ll lose his shit.  
“You tryna’ breed me, Mister Bell?”  
“Don’t say that, darlin’. You know exactly what that does to me!”

He’ll mark you all over if you’ll let him. If you’re into it, he’ll spank you like there’s no tomorrow, coating your neck and chest in hickeys. He loves marking his partner, claiming them as his own. He's very feral.

Micah will ruin you. 

He’s extremely soft once he’s finally coming down from his sex pollen phase, doing everything he can to care for you. He’ll spend the next few days glued to you at camp, fetching your dinner and morning coffee for you, making sure your guns and knives are clean, brushing your horse and cleaning their saddle. 

People can’t approach you and ask what’s up with him because he’s stood right beside you 24/7. Once it calms down (aka, your bruises are gone and you're no longer sore) then they’ll be able to.  
Just tell them that you were ill and Micah was taking care of you. Some camp members will accept that answer, but a few will squint their eyes and know exactly what phase Micah was going through.


	8. Flaco x GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god I love this big grizzly man so much it's unreal

"You're here! Good. Flaco has a special job for you today." 

Flaco will urge you forward, eventually pulling you onto his lap. His grip will be firm on you, one hand under your chin, keeping your gaze on him as he tells you about his job. He loves seeing how flustered you get when he tells you he's going to fuck you until he's satisfied.

"This problem of mine, I've had it for days. But now you're here it means I can finally find some relief. Don't worry, Flaco will treat you well, though I can't promise I'll be gentle." 

Flaco will take you wherever you'll let him; his bed, up against the wall, bent over the table, lying down by the fire. Maybe everywhere? 

You know he's using you to get himself off, but god, does it feel good. Especially because he'll be playing with your genitals the whole time he fucks you. The man can't keep his hands off you.

He won't even bother undressing either of you, especially since it's so cold, but you'll both be peeling your layers off slowly as by the end of it, the cabin is boiling.

Flaco goes reeeeeeeeally feral when he's like this. Normally, he's rough, but he has an animalistic instinct come out when he's this horny. 

Maybe it's the noises he's making? Or the way he manhandles you? Or the size difference that he loves to play on? 

There's something really hot about Flaco taking you from behind, towering his body over yours, whispering dirty things into your ear as his hand comes round to choke you. 

He's going to be rough, but also tender? Firmly gripping your hips as he pounds into you but leaves gentle kisses along your neck whilst he does so.

Loves marking you. He'll coat you in hickeys and bruises (if you enjoy it,) and will smile to himself every time he notices them afterward. 

"You're being so good for me, mi amor. Letting old Flaco use you like this." 

Flaco doesn't shut up, showering you in praise, showing his thanks for letting him pump load after load into you until he's finally worn out. 

He has a thing for watching you, making eye contact, admiring your flustered face, noticing the way you change depending on his position. It's kind of like he's studying you. He just can't get enough of you. 

Sorry, but you can't dominate him whilst he's in this phase. Don't even try and bother. Flaco has no problem tying you down to the bed, tutting you, and scolding you for being a "perra traviesa pequeña." 

Sometimes he likes to role-play, but only if he can be bothered. He'll have you pretend to be a bounty hunter that's come to capture him, only for him to overpower you and show you exactly why you don't try and capture the Terror of the Grizzlies. 

He gets L O U D when he cums, shouting and swearing as he pumps another load into you. Sometimes he'll stop for a few seconds to catch his breath. Other times he'll fuck straight through his orgasm and carry on as if nothing happened. You have no idea how he manages that.

You've just had the soul fucked out of you, but now you're going to have the soul cuddled out of you, cause Flaco's going to have a tight grip on you whilst he cuddles you to sleep. 

The two of you will spend days resting in his bed after that long session. He'll smother you in kisses, makes sure you're comfortable, pulling the blanket and his thick fur coat over you.

Oh, after all of that, he definitely considers you to be his partner. "You're mine now, you know that? Me and you are much more than just good amigos."


End file.
